


Gerkraine Drabbles For Rarepair Week 2016

by InsideMyBrain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Human Names Used, Kissing, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. Will probably be around 700 words, maybe 1,000 at the longest. Today's prompt is: Nothing cause the week's over</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanna Play?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a collection of drabbles and short oneshots based on the prompts from tumblr.  
> Irunya is Ukraine  
> Erika is Liechtenstein  
> Lien is Vietnam  
> Lucille is Monaco  
> Emma is Belgium. I think everyone else you'll know.

Ludwig sighed, rather irritated, as the nations around him ran and squealed childishly. Michelle's place was certainly lovely, so right after the world meeting let out, all the nations went straight to the beach. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for Ludwig, as his headache from earlier still lingered.

"West, what's with the long face?" Gilbert laughed, running by with Gilbird. He was clad in a pair of black swim trunks. Behind him stood Antonio and Francis, laughing and talking.

"Oh, nothing." Ludwig fiddled with the hem of of his green trunks. "I just have a headache."

"Aw, that will go away soon enough." Gilbert dragged his brother up. "Have some fun." He winked, pushing him in the direction of the female countries, who were playing beach volleyball. "Hey, where's Feli?"

"Over near the rocks with Kiku." Ludwig shrugged. Both the brother jumped as Gilbert got splashed from behind by Antonio.

"This is war!" Gilbert yelled, running off to get his friend back. Their laughter could be heard by everyone on the beach.

Ludwig looked around awkwardly, feeling the bottom of his feet start to burn from the hot sand. His brother was right, he should take advantage of the time and enjoy himself. There was another meeting the next day, and who knew how bad his headache would be then?

However, each person seemed to be doing their own thing. He didn't feel comfortable walking up to a group of friends and asking to spend time with them. And he certainly didn't want to interrupt Feliciano and Kiku, who were probably on third base by now.

He settled for swishing his feet around in the warm, clear seawater. His headache was just starting to fade when he was hit on the back of his head by a beach ball.

Ludwig turned around to see a woman chasing after the ball. "Sorry!" She said, bending over to pick it up. Her large breasts almost fell out of her red and white polka dot bikini, and Ludwig averted his eyes politely. She straightened up and smiled at him. He noticed her blonde hair was held back by a headband that matched her swimsuit.

"Ukraine, right?" Ludwig asked.

"Irunya." She clarified, taking the hand he offered and shaking it. "You're Ludwig."

"Irunya, are we playing or not?" Elizaveta called from behind her.

"Wanna play?" Irunya asked. Her blue eyes had a sparkle in them. "We need another person on our team."

"Uh, sure." Ludwig agreed tentatively, and joined the group of girls playing volleyball.

"Michelle, your turn to serve." Irunya passed the ball to Michelle, who tossed back her brown pigtails and held the ball in front of her. She served, and the ball flew over to Lucille, who hit it back to Erika, who hit it to Natalya, who hit it so hard nobody got it.

Elizaveta retrieved the ball and served. This time Emma hit it, nearly falling over. The ball went over to Ludwig, so he called, "Mine," and dived to hit it. It soared over the net, just barely grazing it, and then Mei hit it back with a giggle. Irunya smacked it and sent it over to Lien, who hit it to Michelle, who hit it to Natalya. Natalya gave another hard hit, which Ludwig returned in full force. She seemed surprised, but nonetheless hit it back again, Irunya returning it this time. The rally continued for a few more minutes until Lucille missed it by mere centimetres.

"That was really good!" Michelle exclaimed, giving Erika a high-five.

Irunya turned to Ludwig and held her hand up, so he smacked her hand with a smile.

By the time it was getting dark, the volleyball game had ended with Irunya's team winning by a point. The nations began to pack up to go back to their hotel rooms, needing a good sleep before the meeting tomorrow. They were going to tackle global warming, and they all needed sleep if they were going to have to listen to Alfred's ideas.

"That was a lot of fun." Irunya said sweetly, folding her towel and putting it in her bag.

"Yeah, it was." Ludwig replied. His hair had come unslicked a long while ago, and now it hung loose around his eyes. He flicked a strand away.

"We should do it again tomorrow." Irunya continued softly, stepping forward. She leaned over and pressed her lips against Ludwig's cheek. He could feel she was smiling. She stepped back and said, "See you in the meeting room, Ludwig."

"See you then, Irunya." Ludwig gave a small wave as she slipped her feet into sandals and left the beach.

Ludwig stood there for a few minutes after she'd left, feeling the sunset on his back and the kiss on his cheek.


	2. Dawn and Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pushups at sunrise and dancing at sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I kept forgetting to post on this account. rare pair week is now over, but i'll still be posting all the prompts!

Ludwig's alarm clock went off at 5:30, as usual. He got up, showered, dressed, and had his morning coffee before 5:45. By that time he was outside in the backyard, working out.

Ludwig loved this. The early hours of the morning where everyone was still asleep felt magical. There was something about the faint streaks of orange that coloured the sky, something about the cool wind and the feeling of being all alone. 

Ludwig had no music. The only sounds around him were the chattering of birds and his own breathing. This was went he felt truly alive, pushing his body to be faster, stronger, all alone with no interruptions. 

Irunya woke when she felt the familiar warmth of her boyfriend leave the bed. She stayed where she was for a few minutes, feeling too sleepy to get up just yet. After a while, she went downstairs.

"Morning, love." Ludwig heard from behind him. He stopped doing sit-ups and craned his neck around to look at her. 

"Morning." Ludwig replied, standing up and stretching. Irunya was still in her blue pajama bottoms and oversized black t-shirt. He chortled as his eyes landed on the words printed across her chest:  _Vodka is the answer, who cares about the question._ He stepped forward to embrace her. 

They kissed, then Irunya smirked. "You smell like sweat." She laughed, kissing him again. 

"I made coffee," Ludwig kissed her neck, "It's in the pot."

"Mm, okay." Irunya closed her eyes. 

Ludwig released his girlfriend with another chaste kiss and went outside again. Irunya poured herself a coffee, grabbed her laptop, and joined Ludwig outside. 

Irunya took a sip of her coffee, feeling the caffeine travel to her brain as she watched her boyfriend do push-ups. 

The sunrise was beautiful, the moment was perfect. Irunya felt so lucky to have Ludwig. 

-oooo-

"On my count. One two three, one two three, one-" 

"Wait, wait!" 

Irunya stepped back patiently as Ludwig brushed some hair out of his face, sighing in frustration. 

"Think of it like a box." She told her boyfriend. "Step around in a square."

"Okay." He placed one hand on her waist and held her hand with the other. Irunya waited a moment before stepping back and counting softly again. 

"One two three, one two three, one two three..." She hummed in time with the music. She was teaching Ludwig to waltz, and though he was struggling, he seemed to be catching on. 

"One two three, one two three..." Ludwig's footsteps were heavy and a little off, but it was a big improvement from the last time. 

"One two three..." They were dancing in the kitchen, feet bare on the cold black and white tile floor. The back door was open, letting the fiery orange rays of the sunset filter into the room. It felt warm on Irunya's back, and reflected in Ludwig's eyes. His brows were furrowed in concentration, his eyes were unfocused. As the piece of music ended, Irunya stopped moving and placed a kiss on his lips. 

"There, you see! You've got it now." She nudged him, grinning. 

"Yeah," He mumbled, "Finally." 

"Come on, once more." She said sweetly, putting another song on. They resumed their position.

"And one two three, one two three, one two three..."


	3. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukraine cries a lot, but Germany always dries her tears.

Ludwig awoke with a start. 

 

A soft darkness was settled over the bedroom, like a thick blanket. The actual blankets of his bed were tangled around him, hugging his torso. He felt the presence of another beside him, and a smile graced his features.

He rolled over to cuddle with his girlfriend, sliding an arm around her. He felt she was shaking, and then realized she was crying. 

"Irunya?" He whispered. "Baby, are you okay?" 

She didn't answer, just moved away from him and kept crying. 

"Tell me what's wrong." Ludwig said. "Please."

"It's nothing." Her voice came from underneath the blankets, thick with tears. "Go back to sleep." 

"Please don't cry," Ludwig rubbed her shoulder through the blanket, "You can tell me what it is."  

Irunya just shook harder, audibly sobbing now. 

"Irunya, please. Irunya." He pleaded. "Irina!"

The use of her real name made her stop abruptly, sitting up in bed and throwing the covers off her. 

Ludwig realized just how beautiful she was in that moment, blue eyes red from crying, hair messy-soft. Her skin was pink and hot to the touch, though when he clasped her hands, they were cold and clammy. Her white nightdress was bunched up around her hips and bust, and one strap was hanging off her shoulder. Ludwig slipped it back on softly before pressing a kiss to her flushed cheek. "Tell me what's wrong." Whispered Ludwig. 

Irunya took a few deep breaths before saying, "You don't love me."

Ludwig was astonished. "How could you think that?" 

"Because how could you love me?" Irunya shook her head, tears beginning to drip down her cheeks again. "I can't sleep and I'm just lying here awake thinking of you and how lucky I am to have you lying beside me. But I don't think you want to be beside me because who would when they're you? If I was you I wouldn't date me. I wouldn't love me. I  _don't_ love me. I don't know how you could ever love me." She began to cry in earnest.

Ludwig leaned forward and kissed her. Her sobbing ceased, though he could taste the saltiness on her lips. It was a tender kiss, one Ludwig never wanted to pull away from. Eventually he had to, because he needed to tell her something. 

"I love you because you're you." Ludwig held her hands tightly and stared into her eyes. "I love you because you're caring and sweet and strong and beautiful and because you're  _you._ I love you more than anything and nothing,  _nothing,_ can change that. I love you, Irina Chernenko, the nation of Ukraine, so please don't cry, sweet." He finished his speech with another kiss, this time to her forehead.

Irunya wiped her tears away, the faintest smile on her face. "Thank you." She said in an unsteady voice. 

Ludwig responded by lying back down again and holding her in his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until they each dropped off to sleep.

The next morning, Irunya woke up curled around her love.


	4. Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying each other's food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew something to go along with this chapter, but I don't think you can post cover images or anything on this site, so if you wanna see it, go to my wattpad (Inside-My-Brain) and read the chapter Culture of the book of the same name.

Ludwig looked at his soup apprehensively. It was a dark red, filled with red chunks and shredded bits. He swirled his spoon around in it. 

Irunya looked at her plate of currywurst, a little confused, but certainly not repulsed. A sausage was to be expected from Ludwig, but she didn't know what to make of the curry. 

"Ready?" Ludwig asked, holding up a spoonful of borscht. 

Irunya cut a piece of currywurst and speared it with her fork. She held it up. "Ready."

They ate.

Ludwig wasn't surprised that the soup was made of beets. They had a very particular taste, and complimented by the onions and garlic, it made a delicious soup. He ate a few more spoonfuls, being careful not to spill, as he was sure it would stain. 

Meanwhile, the spice hit Irunya's tongue and she took a sip of water. The actual temperature was hot as well, so she allowed it to cool down before taking another bite. She wasn't used to eating spicy things, but it was reasonably mild with a sweet aftertaste, so she could handle it. She put her fork down and looked at her boyfriend. 

"What did you think?" She asked him. 

"It's good. I like beets." He said simply. "How about you?"

"I like it, but I'm not used to spice. I didn't think people really ate spicy things at your place." Irunya shrugged. 

"A lot of Sadiq's people came to my place a while back." Ludwig explained. "I guess they brought their culture with them." 

"It's good." Irunya kissed him. "We should do this more often."

"I think," Ludwig said in between kisses, "We should do desserts next." 

"Sounds good." Irunya agreed. 

"Of course, I'll never be able to make something as sweet as you." Ludwig teased. Irunya laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow thats Short and Shitty™


End file.
